Caesar Ramón Martínez (Comic Series)
Caesar Martinez (accosted always with his last name, and couple misprints with the name "Rodriguez"Issue 32, page 3 and 12) is a character first encountered in Issue 27 of The Walking Dead and is a fence guard in Woodbury, and helped Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Dr. Stevens, and Alice escape Woodbury. Character Pre-Apocalypse Martinez was a man who was formerly a gym teacher before the outbreak. He divorced and never had kids, and he was not on speaking terms with his parents either. His school had been designated as a "safe zone" once the outbreak began, and it was soon home to many of the children and parents that lived in the town. He played basketball with the students before the "biters" overtook the school. Once the zombies overran the school, they killed most of the people inside, while the others (including Caesar) ran for safety; an action he would always regret. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury Sometime after the school was overtaken, Martinez stumbled upon Woodbury, He did not like the current forced leader Major Gene Gavin. When Brian Blake killed Gene, Martinez was right by his side helping him retake control of Woodbury. Once Brian Blake was leader of Woodbury, Martinez became very loyal to him helping out as his 2nd in command and going on search parties for supplies and finding new citizens. Taking people in like Lilly Caul, Bob Stookey and Josh Lee Hamilton. He looked and cared for the people of Woodbury on several occasions breaking up fights and even helping fellow citzens like Lilly and Josh fight off Walkers. He did become wary of The Governors actions even saying to Stevens that The Governor is "going to push this town off a cliff". He was the guard who allowed Rick, Glenn, and Michonne into the town. While on a trip to see Dr. Stevens, he saw that The Governor had sliced Rick's hand off, and realized that The Governor was a monster. He then devised a plan to help Rick and party escape, (on the orders of The Governor of course) and fight their way back to The Prison which had become temporarily overrun. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes While Tyreese and Axel were burning zombies, Martinez snuck out of the prison to inform the citizens of Woodbury of the location of the prison. However, during his run back to Woodbury, he was run over by Rick in the RV; who had seen through his facade and had been chasing him down the entirety of the way. Martinez admitted to being sent by The Governor, but said that he planned only to bring the good citizens back to the prison, and not The Governor or his men. Rick, however, strangled him to death, saying that Martinez doesn't know what people are capable of. Martinez's murder made Rick think that he was just as brutal as The Governor. Caesar's reanimated body was discovered by a Woodbury scouting party, and his head was brought back to Woodbury to be used as a form of propaganda for The Governor to rally the townsfolk to lead a siege of the prison. Caesar's head was then kept in one of the fish tanks that The Governor had in his apartment, as a form of "television". Killed Victims This list shows the victims Caesar has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Rick Grimes Martinez appeared to Rick and others he as though he was on their side, and assisted them in escaping Woodbury, as ordered by The Governor to show him where the Prison was located. Rick was suspicious of him throughout the journey back, but he began to trust Martinez. Throughout their journey to the prison, Rick is the most distant from Martinez until their arrival, finding the prison overrun. After the onslaught and aftermath, the survivors introduce the new people to one another. Rick wanted to introduce Martinez to Carl only to realize he had escaped. Coming to terms with his suspicions, Rick leaves once again to pursue Martinez in the RV. He catches up to the running man and disables him with the speeding vehicle before having one final confrontation. Martinez reveals he had been more interested in leading his fellow citizens to the prison for a safer life rather than follow The Governor's initial orders, though Rick does not care to hear it anymore after everything he and his people went through. His final acknowledgment upon his death at the hands of Rick is that Rick is just as twisted as The Governor himself. Dr. Stevens It is revealed that Martinez and Stevens were really good friends. Brian Blake In addition to being one of The Governor's best friends, Martinez was also very loyal to him. Martinez was sent to the Prison by The Governor to scout its location. Despite the fact Martinez may have had a change of heart upon arriving at the prison, he was still returning to Woodbury before being murdered at the hands of Rick. As The Governor recovered from his own mutilations, Caesar's reanimated body was recovered and the severed head was used as a symbol for the Woodbury citizens to see that the prison survivors were the insane ones. This act is the most contributing factor in The Governor's plan to lead Woodbury's assault on the prison. Alice It is revealed during the novel, The Road To Woodbury, that Alice had a crush on Martinez. Lilly Caul Martinez helps Lilly in their plan to kidnap and kill The Governor, along with his men, Bruce and Gabe. However, their plan goes awry when a zombie horde interrupts the plan. Appearances Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 8: Made To Suffer Volume 10: What We Become Volume 13: Too Far Gone |}} Trivia *Robert Kirkman has stated that Martinez was meant to be homosexual, but this plot line was not pursued further. *In Issue 32, Glenn and Dr. Stevens called Caesar, "Rodriguez". *Caesar is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Caesar Martinez managed to have his head decapitated by a Woodbury member (probably Bruce and/or Gabe). *In the TV Series, Caesar wears a cap while in the Comic Series, he wears a bandanna. *In the Comic Series, Caesar said to Rick and Glenn that he never had wife or children; while in the episode "Arrow on the Doorpost" in the TV Series, he said to Daryl that he lost his wife and kids when the apocalypse began. *The Walking dead Survivors' Guide incorrectly lists Martinez as deceased but should be listed undead from his zombified self on the same page. *It is mentioned that Lily Caul has a crush on Caesar. References ru:Цезарь Мартинес (комикс) Martinez, Caesar Martinez, Caesar Martinez, Caesar Martinez, Caesar Martinez, Caesar Martinez, Caesar Category:The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: The Road To Woodbury Category:The Walking Dead: Just Another Day at the Office